I Never Told Series
by Kare38
Summary: Some thoughts about what should have been said to the one you love but now it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**The "I Never Told" Series**

**Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show.**_

**Chapter One: I never told her...**

**Alec McDowell:**

I never told her about Lola...she'd have kicked my ass even though she really should have been grateful for reaping the benefits of that experience.

I never told her how much I loved my name...sooo much better than Dick though that might have suited me too, if you know what I mean.

I never told her about Rachel...not really but she knew so I didn't have too.

I never told her about Josh and me and our impromptu payback session after what happened to Biggs...she might have wanted to come.

I never told her how much money I made betting on Mole and Frosty's pissing contests...she would have probably taken half.

I never told her I saw Logan naked once...never told anyone actually. It was a total accident that I'm still trying to erase from my damn transgenic memory. Ew!

I never told her how relieved I was that choose me as her SIC...because I was so sure she'd pick Logan. Man what a terrible choice he'd have made! X5 politics aside, the guy's about as much a soldier as Sketchy.

I never told her I forgave her for running...from Manticore that is. Even though we were trained to think of the 09ers as traitors, I never really saw her that way.

I never told her that I gave Dalton and some of other X6s sex advice once...it was pretty shitty advice actually. It entailed me shoving a box of condoms at them, strongly advising them to "suit up". What can I say? I took sex-ed at Manticore.

I never told her I kissed OC one time...she wouldn't have believed me anyhow. Besides OC swore me to secrecy threatening every part of my anatomy if I told anyone.

I never told her that I stole a pair of her underwear once...I just needed them for something. Enough said.

I never told her that I loved her hair curly...cause I was afraid she would straighten it again.

I never told her I was sorry that we had sex during her heat...because I wasn't. Even after I woke up alone and she ignored me for a week.

I never told her how happy I was when she finally broke up with Logan...the "I told you so" would have gotten me seriously smacked in the head.

I never told her I was sure she'd find her way back to me...because I'm not sure that I believed it.

I never told her the real reason I always made her mad...she was just so damn sexy when she was violent. I know I'm a sadist.

I never told her that I loved seeing her wear my clothes...including all the ones that went missing from my closet and ended up in hers.

I never told her I watched her sleep every night...it was the only time she was totally at peace.

I never told her that she was my family...along with Josh, the rest of the trannies and all our ordinary friends, even Normal.

I never told her that I loved her...now she'll never know.


	2. Chapter 2

**The "I Never Told..." Series Continued**

**Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show. **_

**Chapter Two: I never told him...**

**Max Guevera:**

I never told him I forgave him for his role in the whole virus thing...I know now that he was only following orders and didn't have the freedom to choose otherwise.

I never told him I saw him with Rachel that night...but I think he knew.

I never told him I could see pain in his eyes...right before he slipped on his Manticore mask and told me he was "alway alright".

I never told him that I stopped seeing Ben when I looked at him...it just happened one day without my even realizing it. Maybe that's when my "not-so sibling-like" feelings for him began.

I never told him that I was jealous of every bimbo he took home from Crash...I never told myself that either because I was in major denial.

I never told him he was the only person who could really make me laugh...he could make just about anyone laugh, even Mole.

I never told him I envied his relationship with Joshua...he got to be the fun-loving and charming "brother" while I was stuck being the overly cautious and know-it-all "sister".

I never told him that I stole a bottle of his scotch one time...Cindy and I needed it for our girl's night.

I never told him that Logan's missions bored me to tears sometimes...and that getting stuck in closets with him always made them more interesting.

I never told him I used to dream about that damn blue towel...or at least of removing it.

I never told him that I saw him give his food rations away for a whole week to a pregnant X5...he would have denied it anyhow.

I never told him I didn't regret sleeping with him when I was in heat...because I didn't. Sure I ran away and ignored him for a week or two but I came around eventually.

I never told him I used to watch him sleep every morning...he always looked so boyish and innocent. He'd have hated that.

I never told him that he was a god in bed...even though he was and he knew it.

I never told him how sexy he looked in his military fatigues...his ego was already big enough.

I never told him he purred in his sleep...otherwise he might have found a way to stop doing it.

I never told him that my favorite piece of all Joshua's works of art was the one Josh had painted of him...Joshua #357.

I never told him how brave he was...damnit I wished he hadn't been.

I never told him that I loved him...the jackass.

I never told him that he was going to be a father...now he'll never know.


	3. Epilogue

**The "I Never Told..." Series Continued**

**Story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show.**_

**Epilogue: They always tell me...**

**Rachel McDowell, age 10**:

They always tell me my dad used to drive my mom crazy...but I guess he won her over cause hey I'm here right.

The always tell me the story about how my parents met...Manticore breeding partners! Is that some major foreshadowing or what?

They always tell me about the trouble dad used to get himself into...well mostly my mom does. Especially when I'm in trouble, then she tells me I'm just like him.

They always tell me how dad could always win over Uncle Mole's affections...even without cigars. It must run in the family because I can usually wrap him around my finger too.

They always tell me that my dad could have been a concert pianist...maybe one day I'll learn to play.

They always tell me about the pranks dad used to pull...like the wet toilet paper incident with Logan's car.

They always tell me dad watched too much TV...impossible.

They always tell me about dad's wild adventures...his stories true or not are legendary among the trannies in TC.

They always tell me I have my dad's easy going personality...except when I'm mad then I more like my mom they say.

They always tell me what a "ladies man" dad was...especially Uncle Sketchy. He loves to tell me about that.

They always tell me I should feel lucky...because Logan could have been my father and he's an ordinary!

They always tell me dad was Uncle Joshua's favorite person...his abstract painting of dad still hangs in my mom's office at command center.

They always tell me I have my dad's eyes...a warm hazel that turn a dark shade of green when I'm trying to be serious.

They always tell me what a good soldier dad was...even outside of Manticore's walls.

They always tell me that dad wore his barcode with pride...except of course when he had to laser it off.

They always tell me my dad was a great leader...maybe even better than my mom but Mole told me never to repeat that, especially to her.

They always tell me about the time they caught mom and dad doing some very private things...in a very public place. Ew!

They always tell me how completely in love my parents were...even when they didn't know it themselves, everyone else did.

They always tell me how brave my dad was...sometimes I wish he hadn't been but then I guess mom and me wouldn't be here if he wasn't.

They always tell me what a great father he would have been...I guess I'll never know.

_Author's note:_

_That's it! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Not quite the happy ending I'm used to writing but I figured I'd branch out a bit._


End file.
